


Just the Four of Us

by Maneuver7



Series: Polyam Young Justice [7]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Kink, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Telepathy, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneuver7/pseuds/Maneuver7
Summary: Kaldur and M'gann are both anxious to make this night good, luckily Roy and Dick are there to reassure them.





	Just the Four of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after Chapter 20 of Nine Loves.

Dick’s still on patrol in Blüdhaven when he gets Kaldur’s call. He nearly slams his head into a brick building while he tumbles and flips through the city as his boyfriend explains breathlessly about the night and how M’gann wants to have sex. Right now.

He’s already half-hard by the time he reaches the Cave and runs to M’gann’s bedroom. The lights in the room have been dimmed. A soft beat plays through the stereo, and Dick finds the three of them, fully clothed in civvies and standing a few feet from the bed, kissing hard and fast and desperate. Kaldur and Roy’s arousals are obvious through their jeans.

“Dick!”

They greet him with kisses and hugs. M’gann takes the longest of them, savoring the taste of his tongue and exploring his Nightwing suit with curious hands. Finally, M’gann steps back from Dick’s embrace, and her clothes seem to melt off her body until there’s only the expanse of her green skin. Her brown eyes gleam with want.

Kaldur steps forward, having taken off his shirt while his significant others kissed, and places his hands on M’gann’s waist. Like Roy and Dick, he drinks in every inch of her with his eyes. She brings up a hand to gently trace his gills, making him shiver while she leans in for a kiss. Dick looks to the side to see Roy peeling his shirt off and then reach for his pants.

Dick helps the archer undo the buckle and kisses the stubble on Roy’s neck while the man watches Kaldur and M’gann. The two move tentatively at first, with their underlying hunger growing more and more visible with every quick flash of tongue or needy caress. Kaldur holds M’gann’s waist tighter while she traces her hands up and down the lines of his tattoos.

Roy moves, slightly pushing Dick away as the detective reaches inside the taller man’s boxers. He places a firm hand on the back of his neck and hisses into his ear,

“Watch.”

So Dick turns his head to the pair, too. Their kisses are still slow but much deeper than from even a second ago. There’s desperation to their movements. Kaldur’s hands trace lower down the small of M’gann’s back. The Martian leans in, pressing her mouth even closer, savoring the man’s taste. She draws her hands up Kaldur’s tattoos to touch the tips of her fingers against the sensitive flesh of his gills again. She touches him with such fascination and reverence.

“Is this okay?” She whispers when she moves her lips from his mouth to trail kisses down his jaw and to his neck.

“Yes. Is this?” Kaldur asks, nipping at her bare shoulder and kneading her ass. M’gann keens and licks along the slits of Kaldur’s gills.

“Yes.” Her voice is nearly a groan, low and gravelly with want.

Roy wraps one arm around Dick’s waist, preventing him from moving forward to join them. The hand that had been holding the back of Dick’s neck moves to slowly pull down the zipper at the back of his Nightwing suit. Roy sucks and kisses a particularly sensitive patch of skin just under Dick’s jaw and growls,

“You’re not nearly naked enough.”

“Fix it then.” Dick says almost petulantly as he watches Kaldur throw his head back and utter a soft moan when M’gann tongues his nipple.

“I am.” Roy says into Dick’s ear before biting and kissing at the newly revealed skin on the acrobat’s neck. It’s salty with sweat of the night’s patrol, but the clone doesn’t seem to mind. Dick feels the cool zipper sliding down his back, the heavy weight of Roy’s hand guiding it, exciting every inch of Dick’s body.

Kaldur casts his eyes in his two boyfriends’ direction and licks his lips at the sight.

“M’gann. Look.” He whispers softly. Taking a moment to finish licking up one side of Kaldur’s neck, she makes him shudder with heat before she pauses to see what he sees: Roy pressing against Dick’s back, gradually sliding the costume off the acrobat’s lithe frame.

Dick’s shoulders are bare, the armored black fabric opening up, letting cool air flow across his skin. His nipples are hard little nubs. Roy’s reached the end of the zipper, just above Dick’s tailbone, and the archer tsks as if disappointed Dick is still even partially clothed.

But M’gann can help with that.

“May I?” She asks, gesturing with one hand flourishing in the air while the other taps against her temple. Telekinesis. Dick nods, unable to hide the needy whimper that escapes him at the thought. M’gann’s ability to move things with her mind on a single whim has been a source for many fantasies for him for a while.

And with a single thought, Dick’s suit falls down his chest, off his arms, and pools at his feet. M’gann stares wide-eyed and ravenous at his body. It’s a stare that would make him feel self-conscious if it were from anyone else. Plus, with Roy’s protective arms—muscles honed by years of archery—and under Kaldur’s watchful gaze, he has nothing to worry about. So he’s comfortable standing there and letting her look all she wants at his naked body, his member at full attention.

_You’re beautiful._ She thinks to him.

Roy scratches blunt nails across his stomach, making his abs quiver and twitch and sending a surge of arousal pulsing up and down his core. _He sure is._

The clone ducks to kiss down Dick’s neck. He sucks and nips at the skin, working past and future hickeys. He continues downward, stopping at Dick’s shoulder to glare up through ginger eyelashes at M’gann.

_Touch him._ He says through the link.

Dick groans aloud and thinks, _Yes, please, please, touch me._

So, she closes the distance, first placing her hand firmly on his pec and then bringing her other up to stroke his hair. She smiles at the sound he makes, a soft whine like she’s teasing him. Maybe she is because she holds off on pulling his hair, instead holding the back of his head steady so she can kiss him.

Roy growls his approval as he watches from over Dick’s shoulder. M’gann can feel his lips on Dick’s neck as if they were sucking her own skin, and she shivers. Backing away from Dick’s mouth, his tongue chasing after hers as she goes, she meets Roy’s sharp, blue gaze. He looks back with want. For her. Her legs feel weak beneath her as any lingering doubts are shattered with the confirmation that he wants her. Maybe not as much as she wants him, but with Dick and Kaldur here too, it’s enough.

M’gann slides her hand from where she’d been teasing Dick’s nipple to feel up Roy’s bicep. A physical connection that shoots sparks through the mindlink. Kaldur comes up behind her, and suddenly M’gann has the urge to grow extra limbs. The Atlantean squeezing her hips, presses flush against her back, no more fabric between her bare skin and his hard member. She shudders as he kisses along her shoulder, lips ghosting across the exact places she can feel Roy working on Dick’s skin.

_How do you want to do this?_ Roy asks in his gruff, impatient way, hands already trying to move lower and lower along Dick’s abdomen. M’gann wants to freeze those hands in place with her telekinesis, it would be so easy, and she has a hunch that her boyfriends would find it spectacularly hot, but they haven’t talked about her using her powers in that way yet, so instead she resumes kissing Dick’s lips, imagining all the positions, all the maneuvers, all the places where she wants to kiss and touch or be kissed and be touched.

Dick mirrors her own indecision when he moans in the physical world, and through their mental connection says, _Nn. Too many choices. Anything. Everything._ He reaches back to grab at Roy’s ass while stretching his other hand around M’gann to hold tight to Kaldur’s shoulder. He’s already losing the willpower to keep from just rutting against her leg.

Kaldur, meanwhile, gently kneads the Martian’s soft, green thighs. _If you do not mind, M’gann… I would very much like to, um, have intercourse with you?_

If M’gann weren’t squeezed between two of her favorite men at the moment, she might’ve fallen over with the sudden arousal that surges low in her abdomen. Her stomach flips over itself, and she pulls her hand from Dick’s hair (to his vocal disappointment) to grab one of the webbed hands on her hips and encourage it around her front, towards the bush of red curls between her legs.

_I like the sound of that._ She answers, and Kaldur hums in contented appreciation before gently brushing his hand over her pelvis, tickling the hairs there, flicking her clitoris.

_I wanna watch._ Dick immediately insists, now unabashedly thrusting his still-constricted erection along the front of one of her thighs.

_I want you and Roy to do more than watch._ Kaldur says wryly. M’gann can’t see his face from behind her, but she imagines the lustful, mischievous glint in his bright eyes.

“Bed. Now.” Roy demands, half dragging Dick along with him before flopping the two of them onto the wide mattress.

Kaldur takes M’gann’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers and kissing her shoulder as she turns to look at him. Holding hands like this as they take the few step to the bed, it’s almost like he’s escorting her to where Roy and Dick are rearranging pillows in eager preparation for their significant others. Dick swoops up his utility belt from the ground and slaps onto the sheets a roll of several condoms and some packets of lube.

M’gann looks to her leader’s face, which even with his dark skin which shows his arousal with the dim blue glow emanating from his arms. But his palms are going a little dry while his gills flutter a little abnormally. He notices her staring, and smiles shyly, almost embarrassed.

_I admit, I’ve only ever made love to people with penises. I have no experience with vaginas._

M’gann looks down at herself. _Oh. Would you like me to have a penis? Because I can..._

_No._ Kaldur brings her hand up to kiss the back of it. His shoulders are hunched forward in genuine embarrassment now, something she rarely sees from her original teammates anymore, let alone from their wise leader. It’s endearing. She turns his hand in hers to kiss the eel head tattooed glowing on the back there.

_You choose this form for a reason. I would not have you change for me. …And admittedly I am curious._ Kaldur thinks, but bites his lip self-consciously, _Though I worry I won’t be any good._

_Psh. You’ll be amazing._ Roy thinks as he wiggles back into the stack of pillows he’s built up behind himself.

_Plus you have me and Roy and M’gann._ Dick points out, not needing to explain that all three of them are fairly experienced.

M’gann, keeping hold of Kaldur’s hand, crawls onto the bed and toward the pillow mound at the headboard where she lays down between her two human boyfriends. Once she’s settled, she spreads her forest green thighs apart, further and further. Directing Kaldur’s fingers with her own hand, she leads him to her entrance.

_Is this a good position?_ She asks the Atlantean, who nods, figuring he likes making love to Roy and Dick like this, so he’ll probably like it with her too.

Roy takes hold of the Martian’s leg closest to him and hikes it up further, leaning in to finally take his turn to kiss her mouth, while Dick grabs one of the lube packets and pours it onto Kaldur’s fingers. The slick, wet substance drips down his skin onto M’gann’s already wet labia. He watches with fascination as the beads of lube trail down her folds.

_But my webs-_ He tries to interject as Dick models the gesture for how to move his hands.

_Just do what’s most comfortable._ M’gann thinks encouragingly. Frankly, she can move her nerve bundles anywhere on her body she likes, so she can make sure she’s pleasured no matter what. And, this is Kaldur they’re talking about. Just the idea of him inside her sends a pulse of arousal through her so intense that she has to remind herself that human bodies need air to breathe.

Dick’s head flops against her shoulder, and she can feel the grin on his face. “God, M’gann. You look better than I ever imagined.”

_You imagined me like this?_ She thinks her response because Roy is still kissing her like she’s the only one he wants to be kissing.

“Does that bother you?” Dick asks.

_Not at all._ This _just seems like a very specific fantasy._

Dick kisses her breast. _Well, I have an active imagination._ He bites and licks just below her nipple, where the areola’s dark green meets the rest of M’gann’s freckled skin.

M’gann hums at the attention, and Roy draws her tongue into his mouth, his hand tangling in her hair. Both Kaldur and Dick pause to watch.

_Your ginger kink is showing._ Roy teases, literally feeling their stares.

_Would you like more?_ M’gann offers immediately, growing her hair from its pixie cut down to her shoulders.

Kaldur stops fingering her as he guides her face away from Roy to look her in the eyes.

_“I want you to look how_ you _want.”_ Kaldur both says it out loud and projects it over the mindlink for emphasis.

_You’re beautiful no matter what form you take._ Dick says, kissing her neck.

It’s so romantic, she closes the distance between her and Kaldur’s lips and quietly returns her hair to its previous style. As a Martian, she’s not opposed to temporary changes to her appearance, especially if it’s for sex, but she’ll tell them that later. Right now, she appreciates the considerate gesture.

M’gann rests her head back on the pillows as Kaldur begins gently moving his fingers again. His webbing prevents him from going more than two-knuckles deep, but the way they pump in-and-out provides plenty of sensation. He brushes the pad of his thumb over her clit, and with Roy and Dick now both sucking at her neck, she makes a sound that isn’t quite a moan.

“Kaldur.” She groans his name and thinks, _Please put it in me._

“If you are sure.” Kaldur says, only pausing as long as it takes to slip a condom over his erection.

He sits further up the bed, holding the headboard with one hand and steadying his cock with the other. M’gann looks beautiful, half-lidded eyes staring up at him and mouth open in a moan as Roy and Dick slather her round breasts with attention. Kaldur focuses especially on M’gann’s shiny, dripping pussy as he slowly presses inside.

She’s so warm, and not so much tight as encompassing. He pulls out and sinks back in, his hand steadily working her clit as he gradually speeds up the pace of his thrusts.

“ _Yes_ , _Kaldur_.” M’gann moans, and Kaldur takes his eyes off her slit as she wraps her arms around his neck.

With M’gann bringing their boyfriend down for a kiss, Dick and Roy communicate telepathically to coordinate their efforts on Kaldur’s sides. Roy clamps his mouth onto Kaldur’s brown nipple while Dick sucks a hickey into the man’s hip. The Atlantean’s hips stutter as he moans with the overwhelming sensation.

_You can come._ M’gann tells him while her tongue licks into his mouth.

_You first._ He thinks to her and pulls her up from the mattress, situating her in his lap.

“Shit.” Roy says out loud, memorizing the sight of M’gann sitting on Kaldur’s cock, her mouth open in a little gasp of pleasure.

They move together. M’gann’s flight comes in handy as she doesn’t have to rely on her shaky legs to ride him. Kaldur’s hands cling to her back, scratching delightfully at her skin, while his hips thrust forward each time she sinks down.

Dick slips behind their Martian girlfriend, cupping her breasts and whispering into her ear.

“Kaldur feels good doesn’t he? I bet he does with the sounds you’re making,” M’gann lets out a low moan at the words as if to prove the point. Dick smirks, “Come for him.”

Rearranging her nerve endings so Kaldur hits as many as possible as he glides in and out of her, M’gann tips her head back with a moan. Kaldur’s still working at her clit, and with Dick’s added hands, it’s no surprise when her gut tightens in that delicious way. A wave of ecstasy washes over her as her inner walls contract and spasm.

“Fuck.” Kaldur curses as M’gann’s hips stutter, “M’gann.” The feel of her muscles squeezing his cock, combined with the way Roy is licking up his side undoes him completely.

Kaldur makes the most gorgeous face, a smile half-formed on his lips as he moans his orgasm. M’gann feels another pulse of arousal, and she steadies herself by kissing the Atlantean through his climax.

_Damn, you two are so hot._ Dick thinks over the mindlink.

M’gann reaches back to palm Dick’s weeping erection. Roy is painfully hard and rutting against Kaldur shamelessly, while Kaldur himself makes eye contact with M’gann.

“Did I do well?”

“You were magnificent.” M’gann says, gently stroking his cheek with her free hand. She yanks at Dick’s cock, making the detective gasp. “Now how should we get these two off?”

Dick, fucking into M’gann’s hand, groans into the crook of her neck, “Will you suck me off? No, wait, let me suck you off. Or-”

Roy chuckles, “You know there’s a position for that.”

One of Kaldur’s eyebrows and the edges of his lips curl up in interest, “Sixty-nine? What do you think, M’gann?

Dick makes an aroused noise that sounds very close to a whimper and kisses up M’gann’s neck. “Please, Beautiful.”

“On your back.” M’gann giggles, pushing Dick towards the head of the bed.

Her gaze wanders down his body appreciatively as he lies down. Testing the waters of using her powers in bed, she floats rather than crawls over to him. Turning in the air, she hovers her body parallel to his—her mouth centimeters from his red cock and her pussy tauntingly out of Dick’s reach.

M’gann pauses as she looks up to see Roy, still behind Kaldur, sucking at the man’s gills. She reaches out for the ginger man, beckoning him to her.

“Roy, please, can I- can I kiss you?”

Calloused hands caress M’gann’s face as Roy eagerly presses their lips together. The kiss is over too soon, but even as Kaldur’s pulling Roy back to him, M’gann strokes the archer's cock.

“You’re next.” She says before sinking her mouth over Dick’s erection.

The acrobat moans into her quim as the Martian finally settles on his face. As much as her pussy looks human, she tastes out of this world. Dick laps at her sweet yet savory flavor like he can’t get enough. His tongue flicks across and around M’gann’s slit before delving in and out of her. And in this position, his chin rubs against her clitoris with every movement of his tongue.

M’gann moans over a mouthful of Dick’s cock. She hollows her cheeks and bobs her head with less practice than Roy or Dick, but she adjusts quickly, making Dick gasp and moan against her as she picks up the pace.

“Fuck. They really are hot.” Roy rasps.

Looking up without taking her mouth off Dick, M’gann sees Kaldur lathing at Roy’s chest while jacking him off. Though Roy doesn’t quite meet her gaze, he’s watching her and Dick with rapt attention. Kaldur takes one of Roy’s hard nubs in between his teeth and bites before sucking and kissing the pain away. Something about the sight of Kaldur’s pink tongue flicking over that pink nub makes M’gann’s gut twist. Dick’s own tongue fucks in and out of her while he brings one hand up to work her clit and the other kneads her ass.

Climbing steadily toward her second orgasm, M’gann lets her tongue grow subtly longer so she can wrap it further around Dick’s shaft. He must notice because he moans high-pitched and needy, his legs spreading apart slightly.

“You like observing them? Wish that were you?” Kaldur’s asking Roy, hand still pumping the man’s erection.

“Nnnn.” Is the only response Roy manages, and Kaldur chuckles.

“Which one are you envious of? Do you long to be chin-deep in our M’gann’s pussy? Or would you rather Dickie choke you with his cock?”

“Ah- both- nn. Kaldur.” Roy whines.

M’gann swallows around Dick’s head at that. It’s the twitch of his hips that makes her do it again. And again. Dick’s been eating her out so well, but now he can’t help but stall his movements as he shouts between her green thighs.

His tongue is still, but his fingers’ consistent stimulation of her clitoris takes her over the edge. Her second orgasm is less intense, but she revels in the pulse of her insides as the muscles spasm uncontrollably. In gratitude, M’gann coils her extended tongue further around his erection and swallows as her tongue squeezes.

With a gasp, Dick spurts into M’gann’s mouth. The sight of her pulling off his boyfriend’s cock—with that unnaturally long tongue lapping cum off his head—has Roy finally coming all over Kaldur’s hand.

M’gann crawls forward to nuzzle Roy’s hip. Her voice is a little thick as she says, “I was going to take care of you.”

“Next time.” Roy pants, though he smooths his hand down her hair in a gesture that M’gann can’t help but interpret as loving. She smiles to herself, the thought lingering even after they get all cleaned up and ready for bed.

_Next time._ She stares into the dark, surrounded by her sleeping boyfriends, unable to keep the grin off her face, _There’s going to be a next time!_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please check out the Polyam Young Justice series for more. New Nine Loves chapters come out every Saturday and related NSFW chapters come out as a separate fic the following day.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated. You can also talk to me on tumblr at maneuver-7.tumblr.com


End file.
